Splatoon Yaoi Lemons
by LucyHogan
Summary: A series of explicit male inklings making love.


_In an alternate Splatooniverse, the Squid Sisters are instead male._ _ **Callie (purple)**_ _is now_ _ **Calvin (cyan)**_ _, and_ _ **Marie (green)**_ _is now_ _ **Martie (orange)**_ _._

No one knows that the Squid Brothers are gay. The twins came out to each other at 14 years old when they hit puberty (that's when Inklings have full control over alternating between Inkling and Squid form) and developed a strong friendship with each other. Their relationship has only elevated ever since. They are now 17 years old.

The two singers just finished the last concert of their tour with their famous Final Boss Phase 2 to celebrate the defeat of the Octobot King and the recapture of the Great Zapfish. Little did anyone also know that they were also Agents 1 and 2 in Octo Valley.

They took a private jet back to Inkopolis and went back to their apartment building near Flounder Heights. In front of their room two security guards always stood. There was a pile of fan mail clogged under the door, as well as flowers, gear, and other items. They were too exhausted from jet lag to pick it up so they pushed it to the side, unlocked their room, and both fell on their backs on the floor. Calvin fell first, and then Martie sat down and collapsed on top of Calvin's stomach at a right angle.

"I am literally dead," Calvin managed to say.

"We should just stay at home and have them watch holograms of us again," Martie added, "remember when we did that?"

"Yeah, but then I was so bored. I was being paid for staying here and doing nothing while a hologram that looked exactly like me was getting all the fans and excitement."

"Whatever. I wouldn't be jealous of a hologram that can't get out of a glass container."

Later that afternoon they got into the same bed and pulled their sheets over their faces. They pulled off their fancy concert attire and soon slotted vests, ties, buttoned shirts, and leggings covered the floor. They put on their casual t-shirts and sweatshorts. They were so tired that they wanted to sleep at 6:00 pm.

A little while after they got into bed, Calvin noticed a strange movement towards the right side of the bed. He suspected…

"Martie, are you playing with yourself? At this time?" Calvin quickly raised the bed sheets. Martie's hand was on his erection, restricted under his sweatshorts. His length was clearly defined by the curve it made in his shorts.

"Dude!" Martie said, embarrassed. "Why do we even sleep on the same bed?"

The sheet then exposed Calvin's body as well, where a smooth bump started to form in the same spot. He realized he was turned on by his brother's boner.

"U-umm, I guess we're both guilty, ha," Calvin laughed. Martie laughed along.

Calvin instinctively rubbed his hard-on after Martie stopped. Calvin stared at Martie's crotch, and Martie continued to rub his cock with his fist. They both knew that they were gay and they could get turned on by looking at each other, so nothing was too awkward between them. It was a win-win when masturbating with each other. Their dicks got harder, longer, and thicker as they stroked.

"Mind if I just," Martie started, "ease off a little?" he said as he lifted his knees so he could pull his shorts and briefs off. His full cock was exposed and a tiny bit of precum gleamed in the little light that had shown through the curtains. There was a bit of lint on his head where the tip rubbed against his briefs.

Calvin was surprised that Martie had no shame. They used to shower together up until the beginning of 4th grade, but that ended when they started growing and privacy became a necessity.

(Squids start a form of puberty at 8 and fully sexually mature at age 13 in this universe. Given they only live to an average of 42 years old, this range is completely normal.)

 _Dang, he's gotten bigger, too. Is it bigger than mine even?_ Calvin thought.

"Not at all," Calvin replied, and he did the same. It turned into a sort of friendly competition. Calvin then slowly took his shirt off, making sure Martie was watching. He playfully tossed the shirt at their feet, where the bed sheet still covered them. Reminded of this, Martie kicked the bed sheet completely off of their bodies.

Their cocks were a slightly darker tone compared to the rest of their pinkish pale skin. Calvin's was about 6.5" while Martie's was slightly longer, at 6.8". This was due to his regular edging and jerking whenever it was Calvin's turn to go grocery shopping, which made much more room for blood to harden his cock. He was sometimes lucky enough to get about 1 hour or 1 hour and a half when the cashier got too excited after looking at Calvin's ID and he drew a crowd that followed him to the parking lot and demanded of him dozens of autographs and pictures.

Eventually they were both naked and jerking off to each other's sexy bodies, but Martie didn't want to stop there. With his right hand he stroked his own slowly, and approached his brother's with his left. Calvin took his hand off for a moment to let Martie take over, and he closed his eyes.

"It feels so much better when someone else does it - gahhh," Calvin groaned in his deepest, smokiest voice.

"It's sexy when you moan. Mine is such a turnoff," Martie poked.

"Oh really?" Calvin asked, opening his eyes to return the favor. He removed the hand on Martie's cock and started to jerk him off so that they would be mutually masturbating with crossed arms.

"U-ahh… Ohahh," Martie couldn't help but let out his own moan, which made his brother happy.

"You like that too, huh?" Calvin whispered close to his ear. He started to move his hand up and down faster, and added a wrist flick here and there. Martie responded accordingly, with sharp groans when Calvin sped up or tightened his grip.

"Yes… yes… Don't stop… Calvin…" Martie moaned as a line of green drool leaked out of his mouth. _He is so hot!_ Calvin remarked in his mind.

Calvin loved the sound of his name from his brother's voice. It was much like his but a slightly higher frequency, making him seem like more of the uke of the two.

"Tell me when," Calvin spoke softly. He planned to stop just before his brother's green ink splattered everywhere.

"Unnnh, uggh! Good - ahh!" Martie warned as Calvin stroked harder and faster. "I'm gonna -" Martie was expecting himself to explode.

Calvin stopped just in time.

"Crap!" Martie cried.

"Not just yet," Calvin said. He wanted to take things a step further. "Do you want to know what a cock tastes like?"

Martie's eyes widened. Calvin moved automatically. He had been dreaming of doing 69 with someone all his life. He sat up and crawled over Martie's body, parallel to his but upside down. His cock and balls hung freely over Martie's face, and his face over Martie's erection. Martie knew what to do.

Martie lifted his tongue towards Calvin's head and licked gently around the hole of the tip. Calvin lowered his hips to dip his cock into Martie's green saliva, carefully so that he wouldn't make him gag.

Calvin put Martie's cock in his mouth all at once, going as deep as he could and moving his tongue side to side against the front of his member. They both moaned deeply, which made vibrations that tickled each other's cocks. It felt so right.

Martie split his thighs open a little more each time Calvin went down on his cock and moved his hips up and down with the same rhythm as Calvin. Martie grabbed a hold of Calvin's dangling cock and sucked away at the large helmet, drawing a string of precum from his lips to the head.

It felt so good they came close to squirting again. But Martie stopped sucking and split Calvin's buttocks apart.

Calvin was startled at the sudden touching, but he kept sucking and moaning to wet and vibrate Martie's cock.

Martie put four fingers in his mouth and spread his thick, green saliva on Calvin's hole. He stuck one finger in all the way, making Calvin groan with pleasure. All his insides shook, as this was the first time something had entered him.

"If you wanna go there," Calvin hesitated, "I'll do it myself," and he sat up, pulling his mouth away from Martie's erection.

Calvin turned completely around to face Martie, lying flat on the bed, and took his dick and eased it into himself. He put his arms on Martie's chest for balance and took the entire length in at once, thrusting up and down on his pole. He started to pinch and tickle Martie's nipples.

Martie deliberately put his hand on Calvin's muscular chest as he moved up and down, almost screaming in pure gratification. His body squirmed out of control as Calvin bounced on his cock.

"Ahhh! Frick, you're good," Martie moaned and yelled. He was losing it. Calvin was tight, wet, and warm.

Martie's 6.8-incher stretched and pained Calvin a little bit, but he loved the head jamming on his prostate at the back of his anus. He threw his head back and let out the sexiest, lowest noise.

"Uhhhhg, mmmmm…" he grunted while forcibly jerking Martie's cock off with his anus. "You're so big and long," he said dreamily.

Martie was losing it. "Ahhh, Calvin, I love you…" He put his arms around Calvin's neck as he prepared to shoot his load. "I'm going to cum ins - ahh - inside of y-you! Stop!"

"Unnnh!" Calvin went as fast as he could and clenched his pelvic muscles. He felt Martie's cock throb in intervals as he ejaculated and felt a warmth cover his insides and go down his anus.

"I can't! You've got to stop! Ughh!" Martie pleaded desperately. He was simply too sensitive for this amount of pleasure.

Calvin slowed to a stop and lifted off Martie's cock. His pink hole hurt after sliding off as it closed off. He used his pelvic muscles to squeeze the light green goo out of his anus onto Martie's cock. It was warm, almost hot.

"Ohhhh," Martie groaned in both pleasure and slight disgust. He had never seen his own ejaculate this way. He was astonished at what his brother had done.

Calvin still hadn't cummed, despite his intense penetration. There was a mass of precum on his tip, which he used to masturbate.

"I love you," Martie said one more time. Martie once again took hold of Calvin's member and stroked it at a medium pace with a gentle grip. They lay down next to each other in their original position. Calvin leaned in slowly, and Martie leaned in for a kiss. They exchanged tongues and saliva through a passionate kiss as Martie continued to relieve Calvin.

"Dude, I'm going to cum now," Calvin softly warned.

Martie never thought he would do this, but he took Calvin's cock to his mouth and jerked the rest of the way into his mouth. He gripped as tightly as Calvin's cock could handle and stroked as quickly as he could. He pressed his tongue against the bottom of his head until Calvin's light purple load released.

Calvin moaned softly, "Uahhhhh, yes… Ohhh…" Martie tasted the thick, salty liquid Calvin squirted, which reminded him of Saltspray Rig. The cum dribbled out the corner of his mouth, which he tried his best to swallow. It tasted atrocious but he savored the chance and relished it.

"I love you, too," Calvin finally said. Martie was waiting to hear that.

In silence they stared at each other and at the mess they made on the bed.

After blanking out a few times, Calvin asked, "Wait, what if the housekeeping people see this and think…" but Martie had already fallen asleep.


End file.
